User talk:Sonic
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the Tessaiga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kaihedgie (Talk) 14:28, October 25, 2009 Yep,I'm a big fan of this to.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 11:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) question what article were you thinking of when you said that the nothing woman page was "schedualed for deletion"? Baraku 21:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Baraku 1.Thanks.2.I don't know,I find my Inuyasha movies at Concord Mills Mall in a store called FYE short For Your Entertanment where I'm living.Hikaruyami-having fun* 04:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi again.Hikaruyami-having fun* 04:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey why are you calling me a takuni?Hikaruyami-having fun* 04:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I know Shippo was called one,but who are the other two?Hikaruyami-having fun* 04:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Me:Oh. Chiyoko:Hey,Hikaru what's the matter? Me:I'm fine. Hikaruyami-having fun* 04:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Me:Same old ,same old. Chiyoko:Yep. Me:By the why this is Chiyoko,grandchild of Amaterasu. Chiyoko:Hi. Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Chiyoko:What are you two talking about? Me:A character from a Sonic comic. Chiyoko:Oh,ok,see ya later Hikaru! Me:Bye.I'm sorry SSM,She's one of my Inuyasha characters. Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool.Does it start with a P?Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The RPG.But I also want to know about other one.Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I never heard of that one.But what about the Sonic one.Is it illigale or something?Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Well you don't have to tell me,if it makes you uneasy to tell me.I'll check it myself since I'm already 21.Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok.Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Well good night SSM,my lil bro finally hit the hay.Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure do.But I only watch a few episodes on a video my folks rented a long time ago.I also read about it in Anime booksHikaruyami-having fun* 10:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool.Hikaruyami-having fun* 03:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey.Hikaruyami-having fun* 20:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) whats wrong SSM?Hikaruyami-having fun* 20:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh,I thought something bad happened.But boy your lucky,I didn't get to see any of it.Hikaruyami-having fun* 20:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I know the feeling.When I saw the last showing of Wolf's Rain,they all died,I was really upset about it.Hikaruyami-having fun* 20:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I hear ya.Hikaruyami-having fun* 21:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) When I read about Rin died again I was surprised.Hikaruyami-having fun* 21:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I colud tell Sesshomaru looked upset when he was holding her in this picture I saw once.And she's my favorite.Hikaruyami-having fun* 21:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sadly no.Hikaruyami-having fun* 21:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh,the guy with the kids who are demon hunters.I only saw him once,one early mourning around 5 Am.Hikaruyami-having fun* 21:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) What?Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah,I see.Hikaruyami-having fun* 23:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey SSM,is he the blue one or the orange one?Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.And I saw that,and after that his brother tried to kill him,thats just low.Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Anyway,my computer's being slow,and its late.I'll work on that page after I catch some zs,so goodnight,SSM.Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey,I done Ginka and Kinka!Hikaruyami-having fun* 00:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome,sorry but I don't know much about them,I only saw them in the Final Act on Youtube.Hikaruyami-having fun* 00:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Whats that?Hikaruyami-having fun* 01:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I can try.Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome.I'm working on that page right now.Hikaruyami-having fun* 19:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) All done,and that took alot of work.Hikaruyami-having fun* 19:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It might take some time,but I'll try.Hikaruyami-having fun* 20:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I saw,they look cool. Inuyasha:I'm not drunk. Kagome:Yes you are. Inuyahsa:Why is there two Kagomes? Haha.P.S That's from episode 12 of the Final ActHikaruyami-having fun* 10:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Poor Shippo.Hikaruyami-having fun* 11:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I see.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I would love to see Hanyou Kagome.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool.Hikaruyami-having fun* 19:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome and I got two questions.1.Are you made at them. and 2.Hows NR?Hikaruyami-having fun* 19:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I sure miss talking to her.Hikaruyami-having fun* 19:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Does she ever come here?Hikaruyami-having fun* 19:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I left a message on her page at the Nights wiki and a week later I got nothing.Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hold on,I'll try to look them up.Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) How about thisese? Sorry its blue.Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember.Hikaruyami-having fun* 02:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea.Hikaruyami-having fun* 02:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) That's cool.Hikaruyami-having fun* 11:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't know,it might cast sometning and looks kinda hard.Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The DeviantArt account.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Is that how everyone has their characters in SFW and SSN,by joining DeviantArt?Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:15, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure,but I'll think about it.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Really?Hikaruyami-having fun* 01:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok.Hikaruyami-having fun* 01:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) The edits to the InuYasha page I've made are valid and verifiable. Please do not continue to remove them unless you have references that can prove that the information I've provided is incorrect. I have been asked to bring my expertise here both as a person who studies InuYasha in depth and as an editor. I don't post unless I also post references. I did delete the one paragraph that was pre-existing, but that paragraph is unsubstantiated and provides no real concrete information regarding his age or the length of time he will live. It represents the writer's opinion, and is not based on any fact. This is how a Wiki becomes reliable. The writer's opinion must be left out and only actual data must be used. Otherwise, we run the risk of losing credibility and being lumped with every other poorly written InuYasha Wiki out there. I am not perfect, but I am a perfectionist, and in the months to come, I will be making a lot of edits, perhaps a lot of them, to the InuYasha page, since I have spent years studying him and taken hundreds of pages of notes (literally). There are a LOT of erroneous fan myths and I aim to clean some of those away, using fact that anyone can look up and verify for themselves. I have no idea why you keep removing what I've edited, but you are free to write and tell me. Until then, I will correct the removal. Featured User Interview First and foremost, how do you feel about becoming a Featured User? As Ocelot once said, "Pretty good". I actually thought it'd be pretty cool. :#1. Q) Why and when did you sign up to Sonic News Network? I signed up on October 14th, last year, and I joined because... Geez. I can't remember anymore... :#2. Q) Who's your favorite character in the Sonic franchise? Eggman. Genius annoucments! :#3. Q) Least favorite? Fiona Fox. That traitor! AND she slapped Tails too! She totally deserved that gut-punch. :#4. Q) Why do you make characters act so OoC (Out of Character) in your comics? So they can be exploited and turned into jerks in their own manner. Is that so wrong? Maybe. But I don't care. :#5. Q) Who's your best/closest friend on the wikis? I'm having trouble deciding from Hikaruyami (Hika-senapi), Shelly, you (Kagimizu), Gensjs or Grand Admiral Levithan. :#6. Q) How do you feel about the new Oasis Skin? Oasis skin is what again? :#7. Q) Why did you form the WikiKnights? To stop vandals in a more organized fashion. :#8. Q) What do you think of the new Sonic games? Looks pretty good. Already pre-ordered it. And I think the colours will truly feel so right! :#9. Q) What would you most want to see in a new Sonic game? *shrug* Maybe more 4th wall breaking. Or maybe the return of old characters or something. :#10. Q) You dislike being called "Scrab", yet your username is "Sonic & Scrab Master". So tell us, why did you pick that username, and what the Hell is a Scrab!? This is gonna take a while. I don't like being called "Scrab" because I'm not a Scrab. The name is because I love Scrabs. And as for what a Scrab is; a Scrab is a four-legged creature with no arms and no eyes from the game Oddworld. They have a reddish-orange color all over their bodies. And on their four legs are long black nails, which they walk on and are said to be great tap dancers, since they're movements are so graceful and because they literally dance on the corpse of their enemy or prey to make sure it's dead before eating them. They are also known for their sharp beaks, with sharp jagged teeth, perfect for breaking bones and giving deadly jabs. And though they may look big and slow, they're actually very fast. So if you try to run from one, just throw some dead meat. For some reason, they prefer dead, rotten meat to live, fresh meat. Or just run to anouther Scrab and the two will fight to the death. Now an illegal sport! Just like Cock-fighting! And if you've fallen asleep, blame the guy who asked the question, not me. There.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:12, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Songs I'm asking you because you seem to be one of the main editors of this wiki-should we add pages for the opening and closing theme songs? Killerkitten 20:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Need your help you sould add charcters of Hit Korean drama Iris http://irisathena.wikia.com/wiki/IRIS_-_ATHENA_Wiki JINIERULES 10:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Scrab,How'd you been?Hikaruyami-having fun* 03:42, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool.A few things happen to me too.Hikaruyami-having fun* 03:53, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I got a boyfriend.Hikaruyami-having fun* 04:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) He's helpful,kind,supportive,he makes great stories and he protect me from vandels,as well as his friends.Hikaruyami-having fun* 04:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) He mainly hangs around SFW,just like I am.Hikaruyami-having fun* 04:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Memphis the Light.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC)